The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom
by Hotflower
Summary: Sakura is still getting over the deaths of her friends. However, when she is kidnapped that is the least of her worries. Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Newly edited 

**Hey!! Steph here, this is my first fanfic so please help me out with criticism as much as you can. I really appreciate it!! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto, sadly belongs to some lucky git in Japan.**

The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom  
Ch1

The day was drawing to a close over the forests of the world. Completely peaceful, the leaves  
rustled in the slight breeze. Squirrels and birds were just settling down for the coming night when a sudden flash followed by two other flashes caught their eyes. Too tired to worry, they went to sleep without another thought. But when the flash let out a loud whine, All the animals of the forest awoke irritably.

"Ah, sensei that mission was a piece of cake. When we became ANBU I thought the missions would be more exciting."

"Baka!" said the second flash. Suddenly there was a loud smack. The small animals of the forest went back to sleep with an all consuming humph. They were far too used to the company of this particular ninja to care what happened to him.

"You can't expect all missions to be exciting Naruto," the third flash said lazily running a hand through his silvery hair.

The second flash looked back at him. "But, sensei, that was kind of a let down. Why didn't the Grass use more ANBU?" Sakura's gaze shifted to the two men she was currently carrying on her back. Kakashi, who was carrying three Grass of his own looked back at her. After thinking to herself for a moment she let out a growl of frustration. "Why did they have to betray us again. You would think they learned their lesson by now."

"They were being threatened by Sound. Orochimaru can be very… persuasive at times." Kakashi said pensively.

"Don't tell me it was him…" Sakura trailed off. She couldn't stand the thought of him and what he did. How he had permanently screwed up her life.

This same night four years ago, the incident had happened. She, Kakashi, and Naruto along with several other ANBU had finally found Orochimaru's lair. What she saw there would haunt her to the end of her days. Sasuke, her Sasuke, her true love that she had always had trust in, trust that he would be all right in the end. Trust that he would eventually come back to her, he had the horribly bright yellow eyes and the heartless snake-like tongue.

Several ANBU had died that day. So many respected ninja who would never get another mission with her, who wouldn't spend another late night drinking, trying to quell the hardship of being powerful ninja. The one she missed most was Ino. Pig just had to have died without settling their feud. Sakura had tried to run for Sasuke, but Pig just had to get there first, just had to jump in front of the fireball, just had to snap Sakura into her senses. Why, why? The question without an answer played in her mind as she watched Naruto plunge the Resengan into Sasuke's heart, or what had been Sasuke's heart before he was taken over.

Kakashi saw her shake before shedding a tear. He turned away. He couldn't stand what he had done. He had let Sasuke go to Orochimaru that night. He hadn't done a thing to stop him. He hadn't done a single thing to take him back. He hated himself for it.

"Don't worry Sakura, we aren't anywhere near Sound," he said comfortingly, hiding his own grief. "Why don't we take a break now. It is another day before we reach Kohona."

"Hai, sensei," came two stiff voices from either side of him.

Sakura took off her headband and shook her hair out. She sighed, "I'm going to go take a bath. And Naruto?"

"Yes?" he said hopefully.

"Don't spy on me!" she said accusingly.

"Me? What about Kakashi sensei, he's the pervert!" Naruto said, pointing at Kakashi.

"Baka!" Sakura said, hitting him upside the head. Then thinking better of it she glared at Kakashi for her own good. He just smiled back.

"Hmpf," she rolled her eyes before walking off. "Bakas, the both of them." She sighed, "But, I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled, they may be as annoying as heck, but they both loved her and she them.

She reached the river and just listened to the water for a while. Then she heard something crack. She was instantly in a crouched fighting position. When nothing moved she walked towards the river, satisfied but still wary.

Then she saw something that made her blood run cold. Sharingan, two of them, peering out from the darkness of the opposite river bank. The breath caught in her throat and she blinked against the rush of memory threatening to overwhelm her. When her eyes opened, there was no more red amongst the darkness of the other side. She felt herself relax and told herself firmly that she was just seeing things. She was just tired.

She stepped into the river and gave a soft, slow sigh. "Sasuke…" She missed him so much. She felt sorrow begin to envelop her again.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am not Sasuke," his voice was the last thing she heard before she heard no more.

**End of Chapter 1. **

**You like it? Hate it? Only think it was ok? Tell me please!! All comments are muchly appreciated. Later)**

**AN: I edited it because it stank, quite frankly. I was also amazed and gratified at getting reviews so I promise I'll try to update and keep the chapters from stinking too bad. I can't promise anything though, I'm in college right now, taking about 3 different English classes in addition to having about 20 credits. Yeah, I'm a bit busy. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading my story!!! I was so flattered when I actually got reviews on my first story!! **

**nikki -Thanks so much **

**circles in the stream -Thank you for criticizing!! Yeah, I know its sad to kill off people, I almost cried when I saw it in my head, but some things must be sacrificed for the good of the story… **

**gaara-sasusaku7 -Thanks for saying I'm a good author! You flatter me. Your story is getting pretty good btw**

**Fire Valkyria -Yeah, don't you love cliffhangers? **

**silver-eyed -Thank you! I hope you will **

**gymgurl520 -I'm glad you want to hear more)**

**Lumiere -Thank you for giving a nice review**

**L. C. -I'm so flattered!! Thanks**

**unbeatablehinata -Thanks for saying it was cool!! **

**mfpeach -Yup, Love the couple as well!! **

**Austln -Thanks for inspiring me to dig deeper!! The story is much better now. I love critisim!! **

**Shadowsakura321 -I'll try to keep updates close together, but this college student is really busy so I can't promise a consistent date…I'll try my hardest for at least once a month though… **

**cherryblossomemerald -Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my story!! **

**WWSmith -Thanks for following! **

**Without further ado lets get on with the story shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Naruto still belongs to the probably filthy rich guy in Japan. **

**Chapter 2  
The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom**

When Sakura woke up, the first thing she noticed was that the world was entirely silent. The next thing she noticed was that the world was entirely dark. The third thing she noticed was that she was lying on something soft and squishy.

The soft and squishy thing was very warm and comfortable, a bed she surmised. She snuggled into its depths only to bolt straight up into a sitting position. She wasn't supposed to be in a bed!

"What the heck happened to me!" she yelled aloud at the dark room.

After waiting a few minutes, she realized how stupid she was being. She was yelling to herself and on top of that, if there had been an answer to the question, she probably would have been scared out of her wits.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to return to her senses. Ok, first things first, scope out the location.

The room was tiny, the walls only about a foot from the twin sized bed. Probably about 6 foot by 6 foot, but the ceiling was high, probably 24 feet. There was a small window way up at the top that let in a bit of light, but not more than a ray actually reached down to where she was.  
She felt tiny and insignificant in the room, she hated that feeling.

She was and had always been insignificant. The little girl that everyone else had to take care of. When describing Sakura, everyone would say that she was the cute one, the one with perfect chakra control. Never once had anyone called her powerful or strong or important. Even when she trained with Tsunande she hadn't been important, she had gotten stronger yes, but only strong enough to become a Chunin.

The incident with Sasuke had shown her just how weak she was. First she had let her stupid childish feelings for Sasuke take her over. Then she had stood still, immobile as Ino had fallen saving Sakura's pathetic life. Even at the end of the battle, seeing how many had fallen, seeing Naruto's grief, she still was numb. She couldn't do anything. She just stood there, doing nothing, feeling nothing. She was so useless.

At this thought, she shed a tear and shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts and concentrate on what she should do.

She looked around the room and saw two doors. She stood and tried the one at the foot of her bed. As soon as her hand touched the knob, electric blue light surrounded her. She tried to let go of the knob, but she couldn't. She grew worried and tried to remove her hand again. This time the light grew red and threw her across the room where she landed hard against the brick wall.

That must be the way out. She tried to think of how to get past the barrier and thought of an idea. She quickly tried to summon chakra to blast the door apart but found, to her dismay, that there wasn't any. She felt barren and empty without its presence. Why hadn't she noticed before? Oh yeah, she had been to busy wallowing in despair.

"Great, useless again," she said bitterly.

She walked over to the other door. Carefully reaching out with her hand, she gasped when the door opened easily. She walked into the room which was about as big as the bedroom. Heh, bedroom, might as well call it a bed room as that's the only thing that would fit in there. She thought bitterly.

She looked around the new room. There was a toilet, rusty sink, and an old shower. At least it was clean. She looked at the shower with longing, she felt oh so tired and dirty. The shower looked so tempting. She smiled faintly before starting to undress. But, as she felt behind her hair for her headband she shrieked. It was gone.

"My god. My headband, I've lost my headband!" she cried. Her headband was part of who she was. It was the only part of her that she was proud of. She was a ninja of Kohona, a village she loved with all her heart. Without it, she was just a pathetic girl with no past, no future, and most of all, a hopeless present.

Dismally, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. All happiness that would have enjoyed the warm water had left her. As she reached for the grungy soap, she thought she heard the door open and then close. She paid it no mind. No one could get into this room with that barrier over the handle. About ten minutes later she emerged from the steam of the shower.

What she saw on the sink made her heart jump into her throat. There, jumbled into a heap were new clothes where her old ones had been. A tight pair of black pants, a tight black shirt, black sandals, and hanging off the side, a black cloak with red clouds.

She looked at the cloak, then at the rest of the clothes, then to the room. In a firm voice she said the only word that made sense at this moment.

"Crap!"

**End Ch 2 **

**Reviews and Criticism are greatly appreciated!! **

**See ya**

**P.s. yeah, I know they are short chapters, but I like them that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hiyah!! Steph here, sorry it took longer, but I did make it longer as many of you asked. I also have up to ch5 roughly done so those shouldn't take as long.

Ps. Just in case you are wondering, e-mail attachments don't get transferred when you reply to them….evil….I lost the 1st version of this chapter that way…..

Thanks to my reviewers!!!

**silver-eye****d Great ideas!! thanks very much, I'll be sure to include answers in this chapterand the next. Also, I haven't read the manga of naruto yet so I'm just going off the 5th hurricane chronicle episode, but she will get stronger. She knows about itatchi and Sasuke from what naruto told her. **

**blossom-geisha**** thanks. It took me a bit longer, but I wrote a longer chapter and started on two others.**

**cherryblossomemerald**** Thanks for inspiration!! **

nikki Thanks for giving me the heads up!! I don't know how it happened, but its fixed now.

**circles in the stream**** thanks ya! **

gymgurl520 I will, don't worry

**gaara-sasusaku7**** thanks! I was going to have that, but it seemed a bit cliché. Anyway, I'm glad you got into my story!!**

****

Disclaimer: some lucky guy in Japan. Anyone know his name?

And now, ch 3 of The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom

The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom

Ch3

"Hehehehe….." a low laughter broke out among the trees.

"Naruto…what are you up to?" said another voice accusingly.

"Nothing," the blonde said innocently, "I'm just going to the river…."

"Really," said the silver haired ninja, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Hehehe…" Naruto tailed off guiltily, but still not admitting to anything. The silver haired ninja stood up, putting a familiar book back inside of its pocket.

"Hey, sensei, where are _you_ going?" Naruto asked in the same tone of voice that Kakashi had used earlier.

"To the river," Kakashi added in that same innocent tone of Naruto's.

"To the…but…but that's where Sakura is," Naruto said, dumbfounded.

"So?" Kakashi said with a creased eye.

"But that's wrong! You are her sensei! You can't do that!" Naruto said adamantly.

"I can't do what?" Kakashi asked, being difficult as usual.

"You know….spy on her," Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Kakashi.

"Whoever said I was going to spy on her?" Kakashi said with another raised eyebrow.

"But…you where…I was…"

"You were going to spy on poor Sakura even after that warning she gave you?" Kakashi said amused.

"But you were going to too, right?" Naruto said, digging an even bigger hole for himself.

"So you were going to," Kakashi said triumphantly. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"Hpmf…" Naruto said resuming his normal walk with his hands behind his head looking sulky. Kakashi gave a low chuckle. It was fun playing with Naruto's head. But then…

"AH!" a short scream then a splash. And it came from the direction of the river.

They looked at each other, panicked. "Sakura," they gasped.

Kakashi melted into the large shadows of the trees while Naruto ran towards the river yelling "SAKURA" at the top of his lungs. Kakashi watched him in amusement as he sped through the treetops.

"SAKURA!! SAKURA!! SAKUR-OOF, STUPID ROCK!! SAKURA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto continued running towards the river as Kakashi stopped and looked at the rock.

"Naruto, come here," Kakashi said softly still staring at the rock or rather, what was on top of the rock.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked. "What's so important about some stupid rock?" Kakashi rolled his eyes and pointed at the rock.

"Wha…oh. A note and….a leaf headband," Naruto said amazed.

Kakashi sighed and wondered how on earth Naruto missed that. Even after tripping right on top of it. "It's not just any headband Naruto…"

"What do you mean?"

"Its…red," he said thickly.

"Red?...Wait, Sakura!!!"

"Yes, but look at the note…"

I have the girl. Foolish thing, didn't even notice me before I knocked her out. I have three conditions for her safe return. Have the Kuuybi outside the village gates at the next new moon at midnight. Kuuybi is to be alone. Kyuubi is to come peacefully.

I.U.

"WHAT!!!! WHO IS THIS STUPID I.U.?!? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! THIS I.U. WHEN I SEE HIM HIS BODY WILL BE IN SO MANY PIECES THAT EVEN THE BLACK OPS WILL HAVE TROUBLE FINDING THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!" said the kuubi in Naruto.

"Naruto! Calm down! You can't do anything right now!"

"I CAN TRACK HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM!!" the kuubi was coming out in Naruto's yells.

"No you can't! We don't have nearly the amount of people needed to track him down and take him."

"You Know Who He Is?!" Naruto said, trying to regain control.

Kakashi, who thought that Naruto could do without this piece of information at this precise moment said, "Let's get back to the village first, we have to tell Tsunande about this."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Naruto said, still trying to bury the kyuubi.

"Naruto! We can't do anything right now. Believe me, I want to go after I.U. as much as you do, but we wouldn't stand a chance. We have to go back to the village and tell the hokage. She will know what to do."

"Fine! Lets go!"

END CH3

Sorry it still isn't very long, but I like to read shorter chapters so I like to write short ones as well. In exchange, I'll try to get them done faster.

See Ya!! Steph


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

**I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait!!!!!**

**I know it****'****s not really an excuse, but ****I guess I shouldn't have started the story so close to the end of school. See, out of school I don't have easy access to computers meaning th****at at home we don't have one. I'm p****robably one of the 1 of people in the US that doesn't. ****I also have a lot of credits again and haven't had a lot of time to do anything fun, let alone write…but I'm over the hump now!!!**

**Anyway, I apologize ****very much ****and thank the people who have stuck with me.**

**Garra-sasusaku7 – ****yay****! That's what I wanted you to feel!**

**Gymgurl520 – I will, and sorry**

**Circles in the stream – thanks, I'll try to keep a better schedule now!!**

**Nikki – thanks for the tip, I'll try to make it a bit longer, but ****its**** hard for me cause I like writing scenes**

**Cherryblossomemerald**** – thanks!!! I will keep writing, it may take a while, but I will definitely finish this story!!!**

**Blossom-geisha – thanks!!!**

**Silver-eyed – regular procedure for taking prisoners from their cells, I like Sakura so she is smart and stuff, but she lacks self-confidence**** and so if she thinks she is weak, she is weak (in my story anyway) I think ****its**** in next chapter that she finally grows a bit. Now both sides have transitioned so next chapter is fighting, ****lol****Naruto**** gets what he deserves next chapter**

**ElementUchihaMaster**** – yeah, I know, I'll keep schedule up a bit more in exchange and try to not write scenes. Thanks for the compliment!!!**

**Mei101 – oh, thanks so much) I'm so sorry this got put to the back of my priorities. You know, that's the same thing I said about Loophole and Geisha (or whatever ****its**** called) and now here I am writing one…**

**Kitten-****nin**** – yeah, I know… I'll work on it**

**Kakurine****Il**** – Thanks!!!**

**Itasaku123 – I'm really sorry, but I'm glad you liked it so much!!! This is my first ****fanfic**** ever so ****its**** nice someone likes it that much**

**SauceMushroom**** – nice name, and thanks!!**

**XhowtosavealifeX**** – thanks very much**

**Kiki ****Sabakuno**** – I haven't stopped, really, just got pushed to the back with all the other stuff going on in my life then, plus I didn't have a computer, thanks!!**

**Renkei-gaaralover**** – thanks!! I'm sorry ****its**** short**

**Kakashi'sGirl101 – I'm sorry…I hope you didn't cry**

**Random person – thanks for giving me his name, I was ****kinda**** too lazy to get it. ****Yay****! I made someone laugh, always a good thing**

**#sorry there ****was**** so many reviews, but I like to answer any questions and thank every reviewer#**

**Property of me, characters and world of someone else MK **

**Now on with the story!!!!**

**The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom CH 4**

"Crap!!!" the yell echoed across the Atatsuki stronghold waking nearby prisoners and making one man smirk in a very self satisfied manner. She was ready.

Flashback

As she stepped out of the shower what she saw on the sink made her heart jump into her throat. There, jumbled into a heap were new clothes where her old ones had been: a tight pair of black pants, a tight black shirt, black sandals, and hanging off the side, a black cloak with red clouds.

She looked at the cloak, then at the rest of the clothes, then to the room. In a firm voice she said the only word that made sense at this moment.

"Crap!"

End Flashback

Regretting and hating herself every second, Sakura slowly pulled on the pants and shirt that were left on the sink. However, she refused to even touch the Atatsuki robe. There was no way she would betray her beloved village and wearing the-trademark-outfit-of-evil-S-class-missing-nins-out-to-get-Naruto seemed like a bad idea.

As she left the bathroom, to her surprise, she saw that the door which had previously thrown her against the wall was now wide open. She ran full tilt at the door, but just as she reached the threshold, a hand shot out blocking her way.

The fingers of the hand were long, the skin pale and milky white. The arm was unblemished, unmarked by any scar or imperfection. There was hair; thick, straight, raven black, and so soft that she longed to thread her fingers through the long strands. The face was pale and expressionless. The nose just the right size and on either side, perfectly symmetrical eyes; crimson with sable specks that looked exactly like "Sasuke's…."

"If you ever say my brother's name again, I **will** kill you."

Frightened out of her reverie she stepped back. What he said with a low and soft voice finally hit her. Brother… he must be, she looked up at him again and sure enough, the face that stared back at her was Sasuke's but different. As she looked deeper at him, the subtle differences came out. There were lines under the eyes and the hair was slightly darker.

"Itachi…." She whispered as she backed away and fell back onto the bed.

"And they said you were smart" Itachi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"They?"

A new figure entered through the doorway "Spies, girlie, spies. We have them everywhere. Now put that cape on" pointing his blue scale covered hand to the abandoned Atatsuki cape still hanging in the bathroom.

"Never" she spat.

"If you go outside this cell without that on you'll be dead in what?" he said looking at his partner.

Itachi looked her up and down, appraising her. "Three seconds" he said confidently.

The fish man snickered. "Now listen, girlie, you can do this the easy way or the fun way. So which is it?" the fishlike man said, smirking.

"I'll never put that on!" Sakura yelled. "I'll never betray my village!"

"The fun way it is then" the tall blue man said, cracking his knuckles as he approached her.

**Again, I'm really sorry about the long wait and the shortness. I've got school again so I have a lot of work to do, 20 credits again, but I will try to get chapters done faster. I'll try for at least one a month. I don't have the rest of the story done yet but I have a general idea for about 5 more chapters. I think the story will be less than 10 more chapters about.**

**The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise**

**I'll get to work on it hopefully ****tomarrow**** and have it up next week, definitely by next weekend**

**Anyway thanks for your support!!! **

**Tell me what is good and what ****is**** bad and if you like it and want more!!!!**

**More reviews make me feel guilty so I usually write better and more and quicker **


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

**Story is mine, everything else is M. K.**

**This chapter is longer!!! I kinda combined 3 chapters into one to see if you guys like it better this way**

**This is one of my favorites, this is the last of the preliminary chapters.**

reviews

**Uchiha Kari Thank you very much. I like Itachi too, there will be more of him in later chapters I promise!**

**PrincessOfHeartsNYP Thanks, I like your smilie!!**

**Silver-eyed thanks for sticking with me!!**

**Annya Usagi thanks!! I'll try to upload soon, I have the first part of the next chapter kinda and then bits and pieces after that. I'm not following very good writers ethics such as plan the story before you write it. I'm writing this like the lord of the rings, just as it comes to me but having a general idea.**

now on to the story

**The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom CH5**

The sun was rising over the many rooftops of Kohona village. Naruto and Kakashi could just make out the outline of the Hokage rock over the trees they were currently rushing through.

"Who could I. U. be though?" Naruto asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. Kakashi ignored him as usual and continued on through the trees and past the gate.

After handing off their captured Grass to the ANBU department below the Hokage's building, they ascended the stairs and saw a familiar black haired nin looking frazzled.

"Oh, good, you're finally back. The Hokage has been asking for you. She's right in there," she said haggardly, pointing to the adjacent door.

"Thank you," Kakashi said before entering the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was currently buried in papers working as fast as she could. Her blonde hair was currently escaping from her double ponytail and her green eyes were looking very tired. All in all, she was a mess.

"Ma'am," Kakashi said, alerting the woman to their presence.

"Wha? Oh, it's you. Good," Tsunade said distractedly still going through paperwork. "We've had so many reports lately. Apparently the remnants of Sound have teamed up with Grass. They are causing absolute mayhem." She suddenly looked straight at them. "You finished your mission. Where is Sakura?"

"Well…she…" Kakashi began clumsily.

"She was kidnapped! Darn that I.U.!!" Naruto yelled unable to contain himself.

Tsunade stood up angrily. "Kidnapped? I.U.?" She ran a hand down her face. "Great. Just what we need. A conflict with Atatsuki…"

"Atatsuki? Wait... I. U… THAT BAKA!!!" Naruto screamed, putting it all together.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi said lazily.

"What!! You knew?!" Naruto said angrily.

"Of course, now calm down. Here," Kakashi said, handing over the headband and the note.

Tsunade quickly scanned the note, becoming angrier by the second.

"What should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"We…we have to get Sakura back. There is no denying that. She is the most skilled medic nin I have ever seen not to mention her strength. More than that though, she is my daughter and I will get her back!" Tsunade scanned the note again. "The next new moon…tonight…we will have to go. I will not send Naruto out alone though. But, we must make sure to get Sakura back." She looked up, "We need to plan an ambush. As much as I hate not fulfilling the terms of an exchange…" she looked at Naruto, "I will not let you go out alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thud thud thud the constant rhythm of steady footfalls entered Sakura's ears as she lay in sleep. Suddenly she was aware of a pair of two cold scaly arms holding her.

"Ahh-!" she let out a shriek which was quickly muffled when a cold scaly hand covered her mouth.

"I see girly is awake now," said a low voice in her ear. Sakura opened her eyes to be met by two pale yellow eyes staring at her in darkness. She tried to back away, but discovered she couldn't move.

"Heh, I put girly under a lovely jutsu. Girly can't move now can she?" He said, the smirk in his voice. Sakura glared at him. "See that down there? That's girlie's lovely village. We're going to take the Kyuubi tonight. Unfortunately, that means that you will leave us," the fish man said, not sounding sorry at all.

"I guess that means I'll have to have fun with you before you go," the fish man said, leering. His hand was suddenly on her thigh and creeping up. Sakura screamed and struggled as hard as she possibly could, but she couldn't move.

"Kisame," came Itachi's voice, slightly angry. "Come, he has arrived."

Kisame reluctantly got up and leered at the gates instead. Naruto was there, alone and waiting. Sakura could see him through the trees. She tried to shout his name, but Kisame had his hand back on her mouth in a second. "Don't you try nothing, girlie, or I'll have to take you back with us and finish what we started." He said sneering in her ear.

Itachi and Kisame with Sakura in his arms landed on the ground and walked towards the village. They stopped several paces away from Naruto.

"Sakura!" he gasped. "Give Her Back!"

"Come with us peacefully, and we will let her free," Itachi said calmly.

"Give Sakura back first!"

"Fine Kyuubi," Kisame said as he dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground where she didn't move.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward.

"Stop," Itachi said, making Naruto halt.

"What?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Are the terms fulfilled?" Itachi asked.

"I am alone," he said gesturing around him, "and I am unarmed," he said turning out his pockets.

"Goodie," said Kisame with a feral smile, rushing forward with his sword outstretched.

"Kisame," said Itachi warningly, but Kisame didn't pay him any mind.

Naruto dodged the sword and tried to run for Sakura, but was stopped by another swing. He dodged this as well and used his Kage Bushin to conjure some clones. However, Kisame conjured some clones of his own which made short work of Naruto's. Kisame kept one of his clones that went to attack Naruto as the real one crept up behind Naruto unseen.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled, however as he turned around Kisame had already stabbed with a kunai. The attack that was intended for Naruto's spinal cord was re-directed to his stomach and he crumpled to the ground.

"NARUTO!!!" the yell echoed from all sides as the planned ambush came out of their hiding places.

Naruto was still lying on the ground unmoving. Sakura sunk inside of herself in grief, but an odd presence came to her outside. It multiplied her strength and Sakura found that her chakra had returned and increased tenfold. It was if Sakura was inside herself looking out upon what her body was doing on its own.

Sakura's body broke the jutsu she had been under with ease and then ran at Kisame. Before he knew what was happening, Sakura's fist hit him with so much force that it went completely through his front and stuck out at the back. Sakura looked out of the eyes of her body and was astonished and frightened at what she saw, what she had done. He was dead, but worse than that, she had had so much power and no control over what had happened. It might have been anyone. She closed her eyes and forced herself to come back.

When she opened her eyes, she had come back, but she was staring into her own eyes. She looked down and saw that her hand was blue, and there was a kunai in the blue hand sticking into her body's stomach. The next thing she was aware of was Itachi standing next to her and pulling her with him back into the forest away from the village.

Itachi and Sakura looked back at the scene. Her body was crumpled on the ground soaked with blood. The ninja that were in the ambush were gathered around Naruto's and her bodies. Sakura could see Hinata trying to heal Naruto and crying. Shizune was trying to heal hers.

To Sakura's great relief, she saw Naruto crack open an eye before he passed out again. He was alive. Thank Hokage-sama. She saw a few nins take his body back inside the gates, presumably to the hospital of course.

However, her body was lost. This she knew, but she was still not prepared for their reactions. When Shizune declared that she was dead, the rest of the nins, such strong people in their own right, were overcome with grief as the rain started to fall.

Itachi and Sakura stayed near the village that night. Itachi needed to make sure that the former Atatsuki's secrets were safe and that his genjustu did not fail until the fake Sakura was buried. Sakura was still in the form of Kisame and as she had killed a member, was now an official prisoner of the Atatsuki. Itachi was so kind as to inform her of this before she went to sleep under his watchful eye.

The next morning was the most surreal feeling that Sakura could ever imagine. She watched from high up in a tree's branches while her body was declared dead then buried. The funeral was beautiful, but it was torture to watch her friends and family mourn. She had never felt like she was so loved, but so distant in all her life. As she watched Tsunade say the final words, and lay a sprig of sakura blossoms atop her gravesite, she saw a tear run down the strong woman's face and fall onto a blossom where it shone in the early morning sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you liked it, I made it longer and sooner just for you guys!!!**

**Review please, it'll make me write more and longer and stuff!!!!**

**An. That was so sad, it made me cry writing it. But I still like it anyways. The next chapters are happier and the relationship begins!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Danger of Being a Cherry Blossom CH6**

A beam of moonlight shone through the window. Naruto followed the beam with his eyes and what he saw at the end of the beam caught his breath. Beside his bed was an angel. Her skin was pale and creamy, glowing with health. Dark pants clung to her perfect curves. As his gaze drifted upwards he saw a white tank covered by a dark mesh. Her curves were beautiful and full. Covering the tank was a loose dark material that shone in the moonlight. Dark hair cascaded down over the angel's face onto her small but strong shoulders. He stared in awe at the beauty sitting before him. He dared not breathe in case it would wake the sleeping angel.

At once the angel stirred and lifted her face. Blue met purple as their gaze met. "Na..naruto," the angel whispered. "You're alright." A tear fell down the angel's face as she smiled.

"Hinata?" Naruto breathed.

"Hai" she nodded and a tendril of hair fell into her face.

Naruto pushed back the hair slowly, not breaking eye contact. Suddenly memories rushed back to him. Sakura. Sakura held captive by Atatsuki. Sakura dropped to the ground. Sakura rushing at Kisame. Sakura injured.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked panic stricken.

Hinata paused, a frown forming on her face as she looked away from Naruto. "Let's get ramen. I'll explain there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood still watching the funeral in front of her. The obvious grief of the village as they lost yet another young shinobi was unbearable. She was glad in a way that Naruto wasn't there, obviously not awake yet. She wouldn't be able to stand watching Naruto as he stood alone, again. She couldn't take watching the mourners, but stood transfixed unable to look away. She didn't even notice when Itachi came up behind her and undid the jutsu binding her and Kisame's bodies.

"It is time to go." Sakura's trance was broken as she jumped at the sound of his voice. Tears started streaming down her face as she turned away from her life to face a new life of certain imprisonment and death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once in his life, Naruto was confused as he sat in the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He stared at Hinata in utter confusion and sadness as she continued talking.

"The Haruno family has an advanced bloodline trait. It is incredibly rare and often more trouble than it is worth. It is the opposite personality syndrome. This gives the family incredibly wide mood swings and can be very dangerous when unharnessed, especially when the Haruno in question is a kunouchi.

"It is believed that this ability was unlocked in her. Unfortunately, Ki-kisame…he was stronger."

"No."

"I'm so-"

"NO!!!"

"Naru-"

"It isn't true… there was some trick…she can't be….can't be… if she was that strong" Naruto's voice faded away.

"Her funeral was yesterday."

"WHAT! Nobody invited…nobody waited for me to get up!" Naruto yelled a tear falling down his cheek. "I won't believe it. I'm going to find her and nobody can stop me!"

"Naruto" Hinata said, tears trailing down her face. Before she could say anything more two errand runners for the Hokage poofed in front of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Huuyga Hinata, the Hokage wants to see you now." They said before poofing away again.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and wiped each other's tears before poofing away themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see us, old lady?"

Tsunade gave a brief glare before addressing the pair. "The situation outside of Konoha is very precarious right now. We need two capable ninjas to survey the lands between here and Sand, a C ranked mission. I also need two ninja to watch Sound, an S ranked mission.

"Hinata, you have become strong these last years and you have also been Shizune's apprentice becoming a skilled healer. Naruto, you have proved yourself a strong ninja and have personal interest in these matters. I believe you two have strength enough to carry out these missions. Don't fail me. Dismissed."

As they poofed away, Tsunade glanced out the window. _I hope they'll be alright._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The setting sun was barely visible through the mass of trees surrounding them. It had been the second day of traveling. Itachi glanced behind him to make sure the kunoichi was still following. She had been very quiet throughout the journey only pausing a few minutes here and there to keep up with his pace.

A stone structure almost entirely hidden by moss and shrubs loomed ahead. He stopped and Sakura looked up.

"What is it?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Headquarters" he answered curtly.

She gasped as her eyes widened and heartbeat quickened. She shuddered and he looked away.

They walked inside. Most of the members were already there. A blonde haired man along with a red haired man and a man with green leaves growing from his body crowded around Sakura looking like vultures coming to devour their prey.

"She killed Kisame?"

"This little girl, yeah?"

"Let the trial begin" a loud voice echoed around the chamber.

The members immediately left Sakura and took their places on the two giant hand sculptures that formed the center of the room. Sakura was drawn up into the air with nothing supporting her, facing them. To say she was scared was an understatement. She was going to die, she just knew it. But worse than that was the look in their eyes ranging from torturous to enjoyment to lusty to complete emptiness. She gulped and prepared herself for death. At least she would be able to be with Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun again.

"Sakura Haruno. You have committed the crime of killing an Akatsuki member. We now offer you the choice."

"The choice?" She wavered.

"You have proved yourself a skilled ninja. You must either swear fealty to the organization or be tortured endlessly. If you decide to swear fealty, know that you will be under constant guard and will submit to your partner in all matters. Any attempt to either escape or disobey orders will result in punishment. There is no easy way out. You have one day to decide. Until then you are a prisoner of the Akatsuki. Decide well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**School has been murder. I really like writing, but I have little to no time to write. Now I'm taking 21 credits with 3 of those credits being 500 level advanced abstract algebra. Take that.**

**Anyway, sorry for another rising action chapter, it has a bit of subtle stuff in it but mostly deals with the second relationship and the explanation of why she went back.**

**AN. Did you see that subconscious genius that I totally didn't plan? The "I don't believe it." When I was reading it for the second time, it was like, wow that's amazing.**

**Radar thanks, I will keep it going and it will get finished….sometime )**

**Annya Usagi I didn't make Tsunade Sakura's mom, its more like a deep motherly love. You know like when an older person sort of "adopts" a younger person as their child. Its kinda hard to explain, but they aren't related. Yeah, I thought the genjustu was interesting too, some really complicated thing so that she can't return. She doesn't know what her power was or how to use it. Kinda like beginning Naruto's fox power.**

**Life's Little Problem yeah, I wanted Sakura to be powerful and Kisame was mean and he "killed" Naruto…so he had to die**

**Uchiha Sakura 95 arigato, I hope you'll enjoy them!**

**Hidan'sGirlfriendThank you so much!! I don't think I'm a very good writer but I have a good imagination ) so fun**

**romanticXXmidnightXXlullaby uh…that wasn't really a cliff hanger, not as bad as some others, but it was a while, sorry bout that. Thanks so much!! )**

**Kitten-nin I know, but it was really pretty!!**

**Hinata-chan1248 thanks !! Yeah, those are my biggest problems…I just can't its like a mental block. But thanks!!**

**Chibi Strawberry Neko nope**

**Poket I didn't stop, I just have long delays…thanks!! I know, Naruto should not die, but he shouldn't be left alone either. I think it would be worse to have him alone without his saku and sasu…**

**Enough of me prattling. I will try to write another chapter within a month, but with the 21 credits and life in general…no promises. I know I'm a jerk… domo sumimasen**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
